dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Videocard MobilePlayer
and (Jr.) Theorysonic (Model 3)|operating_system = Modified Portosic OS 2 (models 1 through Jr.) Modified Portosic OS 3 (model 3) Modified Portosic OS 4 (model 4)|image1 = Videocard MobilePlayer.png|caption2 = The front of the first model of the player}} The is a player for playing Videocards and Musicards. It is similar to the models. released all the models (with Jr. co-released by ) in the Americas, while Theorysonic made their own model for El Kadsre (released as the Model 3 by SanDisk and the other Videocard releasers). released the MobilePlayer models in and the and released the MobilePlayer models in and most of . All of the MobilePlayer models run on modified versions of Portosic OS which disable access to the menu screen. Types * Model 1 - Was first released by with the launch of the Videocard in 2001. It lacks a backlight (though a light called the Videocard Light Switch was available to make up for the lack of a backlight) and takes 2 AA batteries (free batteries were given away with earlier units). This model was also sold through direct response infomercials. In the United States, it retailed at $70.00 at launch with the price later being lowered to $25.00 as SanDisk liquidated the rest of their Model 1 inventory to make room for the Model 2 and Jr. models, with it retailing at a lower price of $19.95 through direct response ads. * Model 2 - Was released in 2003. It has major upgrades: it has a backlight, D-Pad and click buttons, and AV cable ports on the back of the unit. This model was also sold through direct response infomercials. It retailed in the United States at $50.00 at launch (making it slightly cheaper than Model 1) with the direct-response ads selling it for $19.95. * Jr. - Was released by in association with SanDisk the same year as Model 2. It is a variation of Model 2 designed for preschoolers. The Videocard releases marketed for this model are flexible and are coated to taste bitter. This was done to: 1. prevent small children from bending—and thus breaking—the cards, and 2. prevent said small children from swallowing the cards, as the model is aimed at them. This model was also sold through direct response infomercials. It retailed in the United States at $30.00 at launch (making it cheaper than the first two models at first) with the direct-response ads selling it for $19.95. * Model 3 - Was designed and released by Theorysonic as their own version of the MobilePlayer in 2002, and released by SanDisk as the Model 3 MobilePlayer in 2005. It is backlit and has a larger screen, plus it comes with a charging port for an alternative power supply. * Model 4 - Was released by SanDisk in 2006. It is smaller than the other three models and has a OLED screen instead of a backlighted screen. The AV ports were removed from this model. * Kid-Tough - Was released by Fisher-Price in association with SanDisk. On the left side, the buttons featured are: **Play-Pause button **Rewind button **Previous button * and on the right, the buttons are: **Fast forward button **Stop button **Next button * and its blue. Accessories * The VideoCard Light Switch: A light accessory made for Model 1 as SanDisk rushed the model's development and forgot to put in a backlight. The Light Switch hooks up to the headphone jack and taps into the battery area via a radio frequency thanks to a miniature transmitter located in the Light Switch (when the Light Switch is turned on, three DTMF tones (going 1, 5, and 0) respectively are heard coming from a special speaker on the Light Switch, this is the Videocard MobilePlayer Model 1 receiving the signal from the Light Switch). Starting with Model 2, all MobilePlayer models had an internal backlight, making the creation of versions of the light for them unnecessary. * Carrying case: A specialized case made to store Videocard and several Videocards in. * Headphones: Videocard-branded headphones with a standard 3.5mm audio jack Category:2001 Category:Products introduced in 2001 Category:Videocard Category:Videocard players Category:SanDisk Category:Theorysonic